


Stupefied

by marklesparkle



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: 2tae RISE, Alternate Universe - Harry Potter Setting, Fluff, Light Angst, M/M, hp!au, i havent read hp in years so forgive my mistakes ok im old now, it's 3 am pls save me, side!dota, side!jaewin, unedited as always oops
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-13
Updated: 2016-11-13
Packaged: 2018-08-30 17:25:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8542177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marklesparkle/pseuds/marklesparkle
Summary: Moon Taeil is the newest head boy of Slytherin. Lee Taeyong, captain of the quidditch team, keeps teasing him about how he should be in Hufflepuff where the rest of the Moon family has been sorted for decades.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * In response to a prompt by Anonymous in the [NCTprompts](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/NCTprompts) collection. 



> hi everyone! before you read i don't want to go ahead and say that i don't want any harry potter fanatics to jump down my throat because i'm fully aware that only seventh years can be head boy/girl but i wanted to add hansol in this really badly so i made an exception!! also: i made hansol older than taeil by one year in this fic so don't yell at me for that either pls!! there's also weird stuff with the head boy dorm that i changed but it doesn't really matter just don't choke me pls im just trying to have a good time wodiwd :')
> 
> okie doke all weird changes i made aside thank you for taking time to read and i hope you enjoy!! *1000 heart emojis*
> 
> update: edited on 11/17/16

It’s no secret that the entire Moon family had been sorted into Hufflepuff since probably the beginning of time. Taeil’s mother was in Hufflepuff, his father was in Hufflepuff, and even his older sister had been recently sorted into Hufflepuff two years ago; it was just kind of their thing. As an upcoming first year, Taeil had been more than excited to be sorted and put into the same house his relatives were always bustling about at holiday dinners. He had all the attributes of a Hufflepuff, too; he was patient, loyal, _and_ dedicated; it was going to be an easy choice for the sorting hat, right? _Wrong._

On his first night at Hogwarts, Moon Taeil found himself being sorted into Slytherin. At first, he thought he’d heard the hat wrong but that thought was quickly thrown into the bin when the table farthest to the right in the Great Hall erupted into cheers. Everyone there was adorned in the traditional black robes but with identical green ties adorning their necks instead of the yellow Taeil’d been expecting. He’d stumbled off the sorting stool and over to his newly assigned house in a daze of dread and confusion because there must’ve been some sort of mistake; he didn’t belong in _Slytherin_! He was supposed to be in _Hufflepuff._

Seeing the utter distress on the face of the newest first year at the Slytherin table, second year Ji Hansol decided to speak up from where he sat across from Taeil. The younger boy’s hands were covering his face, refusing to pay any more attention to the sorting ceremony than he already had. Hansol’s heart did a little dip in his chest for the obviously distraught eleven-year-old. Whereas Moon Taeil came from a pure-blood family, full of aurors and heroic stories of the Second Wizarding War, Hansol’s family wasn’t any more special than any of the other half-bloods’ at Hogwarts. Although they came from different social backgrounds, Hansol knew he couldn’t just let this new kid cry himself to sleep tonight; he’d be total fresh meat for the fifth years.

“Hey, um, Taeil, right?”

Taeil raised his head from his hands, looking up at the blonde boy sitting across from him. His eyes were large and round and if Taeil hadn’t recognized his students’ robes, he’d would’ve thought the person in front of him was a professor because there was _no way_ someone his age could be that tall. “Yeah, I’m Taeil. Moon Taeil,” he replied, forcing himself to sit up more on the bench and grit out what he hoped resembled a smile.

“Oh, cool. Welcome to Slytherin, I guess? I’m Hansol. Ji Hansol,” said the older, sticking his hand out for Taeil to shake. “You’ll have fun here, I promise. It’s not so bad once you get used to it. This isn’t the 90s.”

Taeil cracked an awkward smile that would become incredibly familiar to Hansol in the years to come. “I hope you’re right.”

“Trust me on this. We’re going to be great friends.”

-

Fast-forward five years and Taeil is entering his sixth year at Hogwarts while Hansol is in his seventh. The two have become inseparable; spending countless summers, study sessions, and Hogsmeade trips together. They’ve adopted various underclassman from the other houses including Yuta, another Slytherin, Doyoung, a pompous Gryffindor, and Jaehyun, a studious but quirky Ravenclaw. Hansol claims the diversity of personalities in their group is what makes them such great friends but Taeil has to disagree because not _one_ day passes where Yuta and Doyoung aren’t at each other’s throats.

“For the last time, Nakamoto, I _know_ it was you who took my last role of parchment!” Doyoung spits, staring accusingly at an unfazed Yuta who can’t be bothered to look up from his Charms homework. It’s a rainy Thursday afternoon and the five have decided to spend a couple of hours reviewing for next week’s midterm exams before dinner. They’re currently situated in the back of the library near the forbidden books section, attempting to keep out of the eyes and ears of Madam Pince, the cranky librarian who holds an especially large grudge against Doyoung after “the incident” in his second year involving both a falling bookshelf and two broken windows.

Jaehyun groans from his place beside Hansol. “I already gave you extra parchment to make up for the role that got ‘stolen;’ I don’t see why you’re making such a big fuss. Yuta’s just trying to get some work done like the rest of us so could you please take a rain check on the dramatics for the next four hours so _some_ of us can actually revise?”  He’s narrowing his eyes at a miffed Doyoung who’s now even more annoyed than before.

“I’m making a ‘big fuss’ because Yuta’s always stealing my shit and you guys let him get away with it! Look—he’s using the same kind of parchment I am! He never uses the eggshell shade unless _I_ lend it to him. This is absolute treachery-” Doyoung starts, but is cut off by Hansol, who sounds even more dead inside than Jaehyun had.

“Taeil also uses the eggshell parchment because you both buy it together in Hogsmeade at least twice a month. It’s one hundred percent possible that Taeil lent Yuta some of his and that you simply lost yours like the sloppy idiot you are,” he proposes, meeting Taeil’s eyes from across the table in what’s definitely a desperate plea to go along with the story.

Taeil’s lips curl up in the mischievous way his former first year self would be horrified to know he’s capable of. “Yeah, Doyoung. I gave Yuta some of my parchment earlier in Potions when he mentioned he was out. You wouldn’t know that, though, because it’s a Slytherin only class. See, mystery solved!” He grins, pulling a single box of said eggshell parchment from his bag resting beneath the table. Yuta had, in fact, mentioned being out of it earlier in the day, but when offered some of Taeil’s, Yuta just smirked and said he’d _borrow_ some from Doyoung.

Doyoung doesn’t seem to buy the story at all but the facts still stand strongly against him; he really can be a bit of a slob and has the worst reputation in the group when it comes to being organized. He swallows thickly. “I see your point,” he admits, then sets his eyes on Yuta’s silent figure at the head of the table, cutting them in suspicion. “You win this round.” Jaehyun exhales, expressing everyone’s relief that the issue has been solved so now Doyoung will be forced to stay quiet because there’s nothing to actually bicker about anymore. Yuta never says a word about the ordeal, instead choosing to ignore Doyoung to more than likely annoy the red-haired boy even more.

It’s silent for a solid three minutes before Doyoung speaks again, breaking Taeil from his reverie. “Are any of you going to the quidditch match this weekend?” To an outsider, this would seem like an innocent question to ask among friends but the glint in Doyoung’s eyes suggest something much more malicious. “I heard a certain Lee Taeyong finally got appointed captain after Oh took that nasty fall last week.” Yuta’s reticence breaks as he starts to cackle, watching Taeil’s face glow with heat at the slightest mention of Lee Taeyong, infamous fifth year and Slytherin quidditch prodigy.

“You’re such a prick, you know that, right?” Taeil snips, setting his quill on the table to glare at Doyoung. “And to answer your question, no, I’m not going. I promised Professor Byun I’d help him teach his extra credit Herbology lesson Saturday afternoon.” He leans back in his chair, running a hand through his chestnut tresses. Being Head Boy has its perks but with that comes an almost equal amount of downfalls. Herbology is his least favorite subject but none of the other prefects offered their assistance and Taeil most definitely was not about to seek out Head Girl Myoui Mina in his free time. Plus, he likes having extra things to do to distract him from the lack of letters he receives from home.

Doyoung rolls his eyes. “I know you’re Head Boy and all but you’re _such_ a kiss ass. Would it kill you to say no just one time? You haven’t been to one match the entire season.”

Hansol’s face twists into what Taeil knows is disgust. “I haven’t been to one game my entire seven years at this school because quidditch is boring as shit. Taeil doesn’t have to abandon his responsibilities to go drool all over the likes of Lee Taeyong and Seo Youngho every Saturday afternoon like you and Jaehyun do,” he argues, blowing his now black bangs from his face. It’s common knowledge that Hansol not only hates quidditch, but sports in general. He’d much rather spend his time sleeping or reading manga in place of joining the ridiculous crowds at literally any sporting event on the planet. Taeil can’t really blame him, either, since he isn’t a fan of athletics, either; he’d only ever agreed to go to quidditch matches with Doyoung for the eye-candy, if he’s honest with himself.

Jaehyun squeaks in protest, suddenly pitching into the conversation. “Hey! I _do not_ drool over Taeyong and Youngho, thank you very much. My favorite is actually Sicheng-”

Doyoung holds his hand up to stop Jaehyun from talking, already tired of the oncoming speech about how “cute” Dong Sicheng’s concentrated expressions are during matches. “Yeah, anyways, moving on. Taeil, I think you should tell crazy old Byun that you’re feeling under the weather Saturday and come with us to the match. It’ll be fun, right, Jae?” inquires Doyoung, quirking his eyebrow at the now pouty Jaehyun.

“Yeah, it’ll be _so_ fun to watch our Slytherin asses get ripped apart by Gryffindor,” Yuta interjects, laughing as he continues to scribble on his totally-not-stolen eggshell parchment. “Taeyong may be the new captain while Sehun is out but that doesn’t really mean anything when we’re up against those bastards Kun and Chittaphon.” As an actual quidditch player and member of Slytherin’s highly successful team, Yuta’s words mean more than Doyoung’s when it comes to deciding whether the match is worth going to or not because if he knows they’re going to lose badly, Taeil really doesn’t want to waste his time going.

“I’m not _lying_ to Professor Byun just so I can join your little fanboy club,” Taeil huffs, picking his quill back up to start working again. “Also, I actually need to be at Byun’s on Saturday because Mark said he’d be there, too, and we all know how much academic guidance he needs.” Jaehyun’s chuckling again, covering his hand with his mouth, completely forgetting about Doyoung throwing him under the bus only moments before when his eyes comically widen and his smile drops. From Taeil’s position at the table, he can only see Jaehyun’s face and not whatever it is he’s looking at. Beside Jaehyun, Hansol is also abruptly silent, but for a different reason. His mouth is tight from trying not to laugh and Taeil really wants to know the fuck is _so_ interesting behind him when he hears a voice that answers his unspoken question as quickly as it had come.

“Still being as dedicated as always, I see,” comes the voice of Lee Taeyong, dripping with sarcasm. “It’s such a shame you’d rather study than come to my match. I’m hurt, really.” Taeil’s response is immediate; he whips around in less than a second to take in the sight that is the fifth year Slytherin prefect. Today Taeyong’s notoriously grey hair is styled down, falling softly into his eyes, making him appear much more delicate than he usually does. His eyes are dark but his lips are pulled into a pretty smile that exposes two rows of perfect teeth. In short, he’s beautiful and every aspect of his body language indicates that he knows this fact very well. At his side is Sicheng, who’s gaze is straying towards a still very much in shock Jaehyun.

Taeil scoffs. “ _Your_ match? The last time I checked, the match belongs to the entire team.”

This makes Taeyong’s grin even wider as he says, “That’s such a Hufflepuff thing of you to say.”

“And that’s such an asshole thing of you to say,” Taeil fires back, feeling a knot form in his throat. “What are you doing here, anyways? I thought you’d be signing autographs as the new team captain by now.” Yuta barks with laughter at this, watching the interaction between the two in amusement. Jaehyun, on the other hand, is starting to sweat.

“That mouth of yours never ceases to surprise me, Moon. Maybe you were sorted into the right house after all,” Taeyong teases, chuckling. “I’m here because I actually wanted to ask you about the prefect meeting this morning. I missed it because we had an emergency practice to discuss what we’re supposed to do without Sehun, so do you mind filling me in for a minute?” His tone is now much less playful and more pleading than before. Taeil knows that Taeyong takes his prefect duties just as seriously as Taeil did and still does, but is much less likely to show it to others.

It’s Taeil’s turn to smirk. “Sure. I’m done here, anyway. You can walk with me back to my dorm because there was a handout Headmaster Zhang wanted everyone to have and I’ve got the extra copies in my room,” Taeil tells him, already removing his papers and quill from the table and into his bag.

Taeyong’s eyes widen much like Jaehyun’s had before as he registers what Taeil has just said. “Um. Oh, okay, thanks. Sicheng, you’ll be fine here without me, right?” He looks to his taller companion whose expression is a silent question mark. Taeyong pats Sicheng’s shoulder comfortingly then latches his eyes onto Yuta. “Watch out for him, please? He’s still new here, you know.”

Yuta nods in understanding. “Yeah, I know. He’ll be alright, Yonggie. Jaehyun and I will take good care of him.” Jaehyun’s Adam’s apple feels lodged in his throat as Sicheng moves to sit in the seat Taeil once occupied, right across from Jaehyun. Taeyong seems like he wants to say more but doesn’t, instead turning to look at Taeil who’s standing up and ready to go.

“See you at dinner, right?” The question is directed at Taeil from Doyoung, a boy Taeyong recognizes from Gryffindor. Taeil shakes his head in the universal sign of “yes” before grinning, waving, and promptly exiting the library without another word. He’s never been one to beat around the bush, after all.

The pair are silent as they make their way to the Slytherin dorms, the only sound between them being the shuffle of their feet and the distant murmuring of other students’ conversations. Taeyong and Taeil been friends ever since Taeyong was sorted into Slytherin a year after Taeil. Much like Hansol did, Taeil immediately took Taeyong under his wing for a couple of months until things turned sour, ending with Taeyong branching off from Taeil and Hansol to hang out with the members of the quidditch team. Over the years they’ve remained friendly enough with one another, but never anything more than the occasional forced banter in shared classes or a greeting in prefect meetings. It’d be a lie if Taeil were to say he hadn’t been hurt by Taeyong’s sudden cold shoulder all those years ago, but it’s none of his business why Taeyong didn’t want anything to do with him anymore so he’s vowed to not stick his nose where it doesn’t belong and let things fall into place naturally.

It takes less than ten minutes for Taeil to guide Taeyong across the castle and into his shared dorm with Hansol. Aforementioned handouts from Headmaster Zhang sit on the shared desk in the center of the room, easily floating into Taeil’s hand and then into Taeyong’s grasp. “Thanks,” he murmurs, suddenly feeling bashful. “I mean, thanks for going through all this trouble for me; I really appreciate it.”

Taeil’s smile is small as he speaks. “It’s no problem, Taeyong. Slytherins always look out for one another, right?” He motions for Taeyong to step further into the room, away from the threshold. “You can come in if you want. Hansol’s not going to be back until after dinner.” Taeyong rubs his neck and contemplates going downstairs to his own not-so-fancy Head Boy dorm, but decides against it because this is probably his only chance to talk to Taeil when he’s not surrounded by his group of mouthy friends.

“Yeah, I guess you’re right. I mean, you know I’m joking about the Hufflepuff thing, don’t you? I know you were sorted into Slytherin just as fairly as I, or anyone else, was,” Taeyong admits, stepping into the room completely and making his way towards Taeil. The older boy’s dark brown hair matches the shade of his eyes; there’s a fresh wave of surprise rolling over his expression as he openly gawks at Taeyong. Taeil’s taken a seat on the bed because it appears he needs more support than just his legs to absorb the information Taeyong is giving him. “I’m sorry for being such a dick about it, though, even if it was just a joke,” the younger continues, walking until he’s situating himself on Taeil’s bed next to Taeil himself. “And I’m also sorry for flaking out on you and Hansol in first year because that was really uncalled for and dramatic on my end.”

Taeil doesn’t know what to say because _Lee Taeyong_ is in his dorm, apologizing directly to him and no one else. He’s utterly speechless; the only words that can come out of his mouth are “Uh, it’s okay?” Taeyong smiles sheepishly before biting his lip distractedly, averting his eyes to the window behind Taeil’s head. The sun is beginning to set, signifying that dinner will begin soon. If he wants to say what he really wants to, he’ll have to do it now.

“I should probably go ahead and explain why I abandoned you guys because looking back on it, it was really stupid and childish,” Taeyong begins, taking a deep breath. “I was just an angsty eleven-year old with a huge crush on you and didn’t know how to handle it. I turned to quidditch as a distraction from my irrational jealousy over you and Hansol’s relationship, which I’m surprised never evolved, to be honest-”

“Wait, wait, _wait_. Are you saying you stopped being my friend because you had a crush on me? And because you thought me and Hansol were a thing?” Taeil cries, snapping out of his stupefied state to actually contribute to Taeyong’s woeful monologue. “ _Jesus Christ_. Me and Hansol? Really?”

An immense weight is lifted from Taeyong’s shoulders as Taeil reacts in a much more positive way than he originally expected. “Well, yeah. You two were _always_ together, no matter what. It kind of just made sense that you two would end up together.” Taeil closes his eyes and tries to remove any mental images of himself and Hansol being romantically involved, feeling like he wants to throw up; Hansol’s like a brother, not a boyfriend.

“There was never _anything_ between me and Hansol,” Taeil reiterates, making eye contact with Taeyong. “Eleven-year old you broke up our friendship over your totally out of context assumption that I was already taken by another thirteen-year old?” It’s a rhetorical question but Taeyong nods anyway. “Wow, Lee Taeyong. Just _wow_.” The use of his full name makes Taeyong blush and duck his head. His neck flushes a soft pink to Taeil’s amusement.

“Listen, I know now that I was really wrong about everything and I just wanted to come here and explain myself to you so we can both move on with our lives without everything being really awkward betweem us so can we start over, please? I’d really like to try and be friends again.” Taeyong’s tone is sincere when he says it and Taeil can’t help but grin.

“I’d like that, too,” admits Taeil. He shyly reaches for Taeyong’s hand, clasping it in his own, making Taeyong raise both his eyebrows in bewilderment. Taeil laughs. “What? I never said that crush was unrequited.”  

**Author's Note:**

> kudos/comments are always welcome! : ^ )
> 
> twt + curious cat: @m4rk1ee


End file.
